


Dans l'attente

by crazyMissdream



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Gen
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-13
Updated: 2017-10-13
Packaged: 2019-01-16 22:22:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12351741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazyMissdream/pseuds/crazyMissdream
Summary: Ils attendent. Attendent que le temps passe, attendent qu'elle arrive. Ils ont eu le temps d'y réfléchir, de mourir, et bientôt ça sera son tour.





	Dans l'attente

« Que fais tu là ?  
-J’attends. »

Il se tient là, assit en tailleur, le regard froid et la tête haute.

« Depuis combien de temps ?  
-Je ne compte plus »

Elle venait d’arriver, elle ne s’attendait surement pas à le trouver en premier, et la vision de ses pupilles désormais blanches lui rappelait de bien mauvais souvenirs.  
Mais le revoir restait tout de même une joie qu’elle avait bien du mal à cacher.

« Et qu’attends tu ?   
J’attends qu’elle meurt »

La nouvelle arrivante le regarda fixement, en vrai, elle n’avait pas arrêté de l’observer, de détailler la moindre de ses formes, le moindre de ses rictus, cela faisait bien longtemps qu’elle n’en avait plus eu l’occasion.

« Elle ne viendra pas.  
-Je sais… Mais sait-on jamais… »

Il n’avait ni baissé les yeux ni changé d’expression, il semblait sur de lui, mais ce n’était pas une confiance abusive comme de celle qui l’avait menée à sa perte. Il était juste… confiant.

« Tu sais, j’ai beaucoup réfléchit depuis que je suis ici. A mes erreurs, aux peu de choses que j’ai pu réaliser de mon vivant… »

Elle s’assit à coté de lui non sans le lâcher du regard quelques instants, elle avait connu mieux comme retrouvailles, mais son ami semblait avoir bien changé.

« Terezi, je ne veux plus avoir de regrets, je veux lui avouer toutes ces choses que je n’ai pas su dire, c’était idiot.  
-Au moins nous somme deux. »

Il lui sourit doucement, si elle se trouvait là, il y avait en effet de grandes chances que ce soit le cas.

« Vriska, je n’ai pas réussi à l’arrêter, pire, je l’ai laissé partir, sans rien faire. Il faut que j’arrête de laisser mon destin être dicté par de vulgaires pièces…  
-Le juge n’est-il pas aveugle ?  
-Le juge a été con. Cette cruche est allé seule à la rencontre de l’ennemi, et il nous a finalement trouvés avant elle. Karkat aussi doit être dans le coin. »

L’ancienne aveugle se tourna en direction de son camarade qui avait finit par baisser la tête, il se forçait à ne pas pleurer, elle aurait pu le deviner les yeux fermés.

« Tavros, que voudrais tu lui dire ?  
-Je… Beaucoup trop de choses… Mais d’ici je ne peux rien faire, je ne peux même pas l’empêcher d’entrainer mes amis dans la mort… »

Il pencha sa tête sur l’épaule de sa voisine, se refusant à verser la moindre larme. Cette dernière le laissa faire, passant une main chaleureuse derrière son dos.

« Tu es triste ?  
-Qui ne le serait pas ? Mais… Je dois avouer que je suis également heureux de te revoir… Un peu…

Elle ne put s’empêcher de sourire à son tour.

« Tu sais quoi Tavros ? On va l’attendre ensemble. Elle finira bien par pointer le bout de son nez, je te promets que je pourrais la sentir à des kilomètres ! »

Il sembla surpris de cette nouvelle et eu bien vite fait de se ressaisir, ce n’était pas son genre de se laisser abattre, il n’était plus le gamin pleurnichard qui se laisser martyriser sans un mot, il devait lui prouver qu’il avait changé.

« Qu’elle vienne ! On lui… heu… dira ses 4 vérités !  
-Héhé, compte sur moi.  
-Hey, qu’est-ce que vous faites, les deux larves affalées par terre ?! »

Tout deux relevèrent la tête pour apercevoir celui qui était autrefois le leader de leur groupe, il prenait un air fier et colérique, comme pour se prouver que sa propre mort n’avait rien de bien important. Chose qui semblait plutôt bien marcher pour le moment.  
Le deux Larves se toisèrent quelques secondes, avant de répondre d’une même voix :

« On attend ! »


End file.
